


ummmm vore????

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Vore, i didn write this sooooooo, ummmm....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: credit goes to my gf blessedemojis.tumblr.com,,, dont look at me i didnt write this





	

“Yuuri, I want you to eat me.” The simple request came from Viktor’s lips so lightly, so casually.  
Yuuri’s eyes widened in surprise. He stuttered, “W-What do you mean?” Oh God, he couldn’t mean… That, could he? Yuuri’s mind ran a thousand miles a minute as he thought of what he wanted to say in reply. His thoughts were cut short by Viktor’s voice.  
He said, “I know, I know. You’re probably inexperienced with this sort of thing. But… Can I ask you something?”  
Yuuri nodded.  
“Do you know what vore is?”  
Vore? Isn’t that some kind of furry shit? Yuuri was not a furry. He looked at Viktor with a puzzled expression. “Viktor, you know I love you but what the actual Hell are you getting at here?” Yuuri managed to say.  
“You know, you really are talented, but I want you to become even more talented. I thought that if you ate me, then you’d be able to absorb my talents as well my confidence. It’ll be faster than just coaching, don’t you think?”  
Yuuri took a deep breath. You know what, fuck it, he thought, it’s just like katsudon, right? “I’ll do whatever you say, Viktor,” Yuuri said.  
The Russian smiled. “I’m so glad you agree. Now, open wide.” And Yuuri did. He opened his mouth as far as it could go. His jaw cracked but he opened his mouth even wider. Viktor approached Yuuri and gingerly put one foot in his mouth, then his whole leg, then another, then an arm, and then the other. He shifted around to poke his head outside of Yuuri’s mouth.  
“Dasvidanya,” Viktor said before he let himself slip down Yuuri’s throat, never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is cursedemojis.tumblr.com tell me how u hate thsi


End file.
